Hidden Momoko
by Lillianne Matake
Summary: Momoko was always viewed as a boy-crazy ,candy-loving and a hero maniac person.. but what if there is more hidden beneath that childish attitude..


Hey this is my first PPGZ fic so be nice to me ... so review if you want..

Momoko the red head

Before she have been struck by the white light, Momoko was just a normal 13 year old girl with pink eyes and long reddish orange hair. She was beautiful and smart but not as popular as Miyako , but Momoko did not care, as long as she was concerned popularity does not matter. No boys have ever noticed her and thats the way she likes it.

To most people Momoko is just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life and Momoko wants that to be kept the same.

The real Momoko rarely was shown instead, the Momoko that everyone knows is the boy-crazy, attention-seeking and candy-loving girl. Momoko was always the talkative one to her friends, she would sound like any other girl who loves to gossip and talk about fashion and boys. Momoko is the type of girl who could converse perfectly in any topic and anytime or anywhere. If it was about her passion or ambitions, she would talk about it with a diplomatic voice that could make anyone sway with her confidence and determined look in her pink eyes. She was always the life of the party with her chatty attitude. No one was annoyed by this as they know that Momoko was someone to be reckon with, someone that is actually serious in life behind the childish character that was displayed.

She was serious in life as she have seen the reality of life that is hidden behind fantasies of every child. She has seen the horror that could be inflicted upon her. She has seen so much as to go far as a person who tried to kill her did not faze her. She has seen too much of everything. She has the knowledge that no one thought she had.

The real Momoko is hidden securely under the childish mask. She was rarely shown. Once in a blue moon it would quickly appear as a crack in the childish mask and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Momoko was a person that has no one to confide to, no one to trust, no one to call a 'friend'. To anyone who just see her surface would think that she is just another shallow girl, but Momoko was no such thing..

The real Momoko is a wise and mature girl that is too young to understand horror and terror but she does understand it and she has even been through it.

She is a smart girl as well as clever. She is a person who actually could differentiate the definition of clever and smart. She is a prodigy. She is an intelligent student but she is just too shy to show it.

From the outside she is an ice that is cold and fragile, so cool to the touch but yet in the inside she is like chocolate. A nice warm feeling to the heart. So soft that her warm personality could be contagious. The chocolate that could melt anyone's heart with just a nibble of the surface, and all the warmth and emotional flow through the mouth and mind to the one who is trusted enough to even have a bite of the warmth hidden behind the ice cold personality.

She was always trying to hide her fear and insecurity in a cheerful mask, but she could never hide it forever as she knows she won't hold for long as fate has its ways to make it turn to another way as it wants.

One day, a day that no one could have predicted, Momoko was hit by the white light. She was hit as she tried to save a kid from the light as she thinks it was lightning..

Once she was hit she felt energy surging through her veins, she felt the tug on her heart that it felt as if her heart exploded and the last thing she notices that she was dancing to a rhythm which was quite catchy in her opinion.

She saw that her clothes has changed to a pink leotard and a miniskirt followed by a pink vest. She notices that her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a big red ribbon just like before and she was holding a yoyo , she felt confused and lost as she does not know whats happening and admittedly she was a bit scared as she never ever experienced it before but just put on a childish demeanor as she does not want her mask to break just because fate has made a turn in her life.

The professor has found her and brought her and two other girls to the lab. At first sight she does not recognize the other girls as they do not recognize her, but after they have changed to their normal appearance, they instantly recognized each other, even though Momoko did not notice she felt a bit lighter as she got to know the girls. She felt as if she could tell them anything and she did...

Meeting Miyako and Kaoru was the best thing that ever happened to her..

Both Miyako and Kaoru has gone through almost similar experience as Momoko but of course they have their own story to tell as Momoko.

The three of them are close, and for some people it is a peculiar sight as three of the girls have different personalities from the outside.. but deep inside each of them knows that they are one in the same...

After a lot of battles together with the girls , there are going to face the most dangerous one yet, they are gonna fight Kare..

But to do that they have to lose their white lights, this upset all of them immensely as they cannot imagine their lives without their abilities or each other. They did not admit it but they know that the white light was the main reason that they were friends in the first place and with that thought, they were all afraid to be separated, they were thinking too much. To Momoko this is a nightmare as she does not want to be separated from her new found friends, it was as if someone killed her from the inside, it tortured her mentally and affected her physically...

Finally the battle begins and they have sacrificed their powers for the sake of their beloved city ...

They were all sad but suddenly a miracle happened their belts is still there at their waist just waiting to be used..

They were so happy that they are still super heroes that they were jumping for joy...

That night.. they had a sleepover and all of them admitted about their inner thoughts about sacrificing their white lights..

And it seems to be that all of them were worried of the same thing..

They were all worried of losing each other..

Before they have become PPGZ...

Their lives was dull and each of them could not think of future that is suitable with them..

Their future was not that bright with themselves in it..

But now.. its different and they know it..

Now they have a future together..

A future that is bright and the most important thing is they are together, always helping each other no matter what happens..

That night all three girls felt as if a heavy burden was lifted..

All of then were peacefully sleeping a calm dreamless sleep..

especially for a certain red-head..

Momoko slept with a smile on her face as she finally find someone to share her feelings, to share her thoughts and more importantly she doesn't have to hide anymore..

she is free from her darkness..

A white light really could change someone's life well at least for Momoko it did..

With he mind calm and steady , there is only one thought that crossed Momoko's mind before sleep claim her..

'_I have friends'_


End file.
